


Katharsis

by nihilisten



Series: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [10]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Vaani nawiązuje nić porozumienia z Anne.





	Katharsis

Na wyspie zapanowała wiosna.

Choć jeszcze nie tak dawno nad Jeźdźcami Dusz wisiały ciężkie czarne chmury, należało już zostawić zimę za sobą i otworzyć serca na ciepły powiew świeżości. Niestety, wydawało się, że każda z dziewczyn tkwi nadal w dziwnym transie, zawieszone w czasoprzestrzeni, zamyślone, ciche, odległe. Linda zagrzebała się w książkach jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle; Lisa grała na gitarze wciąż tę samą smutną melodię; Alex całkowicie unikała spotkań z kimkolwiek; Anne, choć uprzejmie, odnosiła się do innych tak powściągliwie, jak tylko się dało.

Pozostawiona sama sobie Vaani musiała zatem znaleźć inny sposób na zajęcie sobie czymś myśli: stało się nim, oczywiście, jeźdździectwo.

Tegoroczne dni otwarte Stajni Jorvik wprawiły ją w podekscytowanie. Właściwie to za mało powiedziane – ogarnęła ją istna euforia. Wydarzenie to zostało przygotowane z jeszcze większym rozmachem niż zwykle, by zachęcić do odwiedzin nie tylko turystów i jeźdźców z Jorvik, ale z całego świata. Zorganizowano wycieczki oraz atrakcje agroturystyczne, jednak przede wszystkim dostosowano stadninę dla adeptów ujeżdżenia.

Arena Jorvik nigdy nie wyglądała tak pięknie. Wspaniale udekorowany czworobok aż się prosił o wykonanie na nim piruetów, pasaży i wolt. Przy akompaniamencie smyczkowej muzyki Vaani, dosiadając Smokestone’a w pełnej gracji, oddała się ćwiczeniu najtrudniejszych figur i chodów. Wiele z nich nie wychodziło, czemu mogli świadkować wszyscy goście stajni, którzy mijali czworobok. Vaani jednak nic to nie obchodziło; to była jej terapia i żadni gapie nie mieli na to wpływu.

Przynajmniej momentu, kiedy nagle w polu widzenia Vaani pojawiła się Anne.

Zaskoczona, Vaani odwróciła głowę. Anne siedziała na wzgórzu nieopodal areny, w towarzystwie Concorde, i obserwowała dni otwarte. Nie, nie ulegało wątpliwości – Anne patrzyła na czworobok, na Vaani. Nawet się z tym nie ukrywała, gdyż nie odwróciła wzroku, kiedy Vaani ją zauważyła.

Ach, więc to tutaj podziewała się Anne.

Vaani zawahała się. Jako że nowa towarzyszka siedziała wyraźnie na uboczu, prawdopodobnie nie chciała mieć z nikim do czynienia. Zresztą Anne po prostu taka była: nie musiała nic mówić, by dać do zrozumienia, że chce być sama. Dało się to wyczuć, a także zobaczyć. Pandoryczna choroba odcisnęła w niej swoje piętno.

Mimo to coś w twarzy Anne sprawiło, że Vaani nie odwróciła się, by jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócić do swoich zajęć. Przeciwnie; zjechała z czworoboku i otwarcie podążyła w stronę dziewczyny.

Anne nie spuszczała z niej wzroku, co chyba oznaczało akceptację. Powróciła spojrzeniem na czworobok dopiero wtedy, gdy Vaani zeskoczyła z konia. A potem nastała cisza, choć nieopodal stadnina Jorvik tętniła życiem.

– Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto lubi ujeżdżenie.

Ta uwaga brzmiała wyjątkowo łagodnie. Vaani zdążyła już zauważyć, że Anne jest zawsze konkretna, zawsze bezpośrednia; nie boi się mówić ludziom prosto w twarz, choćby nawet miała ich zranić. A jednak nie powiedziała nic w stylu „Taki rebel jak ty zajmuje się czymś tak wyrafinowanym?”; po prostu stwierdziła fakt… co samo w sobie stanowiło zdumiewające zjawisko.

– Wiem. Ale w przeciwieństwie do mojego wyglądu, charakter mam całkiem spokojny – odparła Vaani, ryzykując uśmiech, ale Anne nie odwzajemniła gestu.

Pozostawiwszy Smokestone’a nieopodal, Vaani przysiadła naprzeciw. Anne już na nią nie patrzyła, tak jak podczas jazdy na czworoboku. Teraz jej wzrok spoczywał gdzieś w przestrzeni i choć nie zachowywała się nieprzyjaźnie, dało się wyczuć wyraźny dystans. Vaani jednak, będąc z zasady swobodną osobą, przerwała niezręczne milczenie:

– Co tutaj robisz?

– Co robię? – powtórzyła Anne, tak jakby chciała dać sobie czas do namysłu, a może jakby nie do końca dotarł do niej sens pytania. – Chyba chciałam… poobserwować. Wszyscy są bardzo podekscytowani.

– Ale nie dołączasz – na wpół stwierdziła, wpół zapytała Vaani. W obecnej sytuacji było jednak zrozumiałe, że Anne nie chciała brać udziału w tak dużym wydarzeniu.

– Nie. Nie jestem jeszcze gotowa. Dni otwarte przypominają mi o czasach, kiedy sama mogłam jeździć.

Bół w głosie Anne dał się słyszeć bardzo wyraźnie. Choć nie mogła dołączyć, uparcie siedziała na wzgórzu z pełnym widokiem na czworobok. Irracjonalna potrzeba stania z boku, podczas gdy inni robili ukochaną aktywność, nie wydała się Vaani ani trochę dziwna.

– Przy okazji, masz niezłą technikę. Dobra komunikacja z koniem.

– ?

Vaani zamrugała. Anne musiała obserwować ją od dłuższego czasu, więc na pewno widziała wszystkie niedociągnięcia w ujeżdżeniu Vaani. Mimo to pochwaliła jej technikę? Coś tu się nie zgadzało.

– Jesteś zaskoczona? – Anne najwyraźniej czytała z twarzy jak z książki.

– Cóż, tak – przyznała Vaani. – Właściwie to pojechałam na czworobok głównie po to, by oczyścić umysł. Nie skupiałam się na poprawności i zrobiłam dużo błędów.

– Błędy to oznaka postępu – zaprzeczyła Anne. – Wiesz, jeździłam na międzynarodowe zawody ujeżdżeniowe. Widziałam wielu niesamowitych jeźdźców oraz trenerów liczących sobie stawki większe, niż normalny człowiek wydałby przez rok. Wszyscy oni ujeżdżali rasowe konie warte fortunę, ale nie było między nimi prawdziwej więzi. Dlatego sama też nie dosiadałam żadnego z koni, które kupowali mi rodzice.

W tym momencie towarzyszący dziewczynie Concorde poruszył uszami, jakby nasłuchiwał. Westchnąwszy, Anne poklepała źrebaka po boku.

– To Concorde nauczył mnie pokory podczas ujeżdżenia. I gdy jeździłaś, widziałam, że twój koń również ci to dał. To całkiem niesamowite, że oczyszczasz w ten sposób myśli. Chyba nawet byłam trochę zazdrosna, bo Concorde… to już nie mój Concorde.

Właśnie wtedy Anne po raz pierwszy spojrzała Vaani prosto w oczy – z bliska, a nie obserwując z oddali. Zasnute różem tęczówki zalśniły, a kosmyk włosów o kolorze pandorycznego blondu wysunął się ze starannie zaczesanego końskiego ogona.

Przez dwie sekundy Vaani nie mogła wydobyć z siebie słowa, może dlatego, że tutaj żadne słowa nie pasowały. Prośba w oczach Anne nie miała prawa nigdy się ziścić, a raz objęty bieg wydarzeń odwrócić.

– Wiesz, Anne… – początkowo ostrożny głos Vaani wkrótce nabrał pewności siebie. Dobrze wiedziała, co chce powiedzieć. – Dziewczyny opowiadały o tobie jako o niezwykle silnej osobie. I miały rację, teraz już nie mam wątpliwości. Jeśli chcesz, by zostawić cię samą, zrobię to.

Anne czekała. Jej dłonie spięły się ledwo zauważalnie.

– Ale jeśli potrzebujesz być z kimś szczera, zostanę. Może skoro dopiero się poznałyśmy, będzie ci łatwiej zwierzyć się mi zamiast dawnym przyjaciółkom.

– Heh – usta Anne utworzyły gorzki uśmiech. Odwróciła na moment wzrok, ale nie dała rady zbyt długo uciekać spojrzeniem. – Naprawdę jesteś bezczelna.

– To prawda. Dlatego się dogadamy.

W momencie, kiedy Vaani uśmiechnęła się szeroko, również Anne nieśmiało uniosła kąciki ust. Ten uśmiech miał tylko odrobinę radości i nieco więcej ulgi.


End file.
